Kino der Toten
Kino der Toten (German for "Theater Of The Dead")' '''is a Nazi Zombies map featured in ''Call of Duty Black Ops. The map is automatically unlocked for play at the start of the game. The Pack-A-Punch Machine does return, along with the MP40 but the rest of the guns are Cold War weapons. Monkey Bombs also return along with the Ray Gun. There is also a new Wonder Weapon called the Thundergun, which sprays a large burst of wind that sends all zombies in a radius spiraling into the air. This replaces the Wunderwaffe DG-2 All the characters from Shi No Numa and Der Riese have returned but are more tattered and tired from fighting zombies in Shi No Numa and Der Riese. Kino der Toten is set after the horde of Zombies in Der Riese overwhelming the foursome making them teleport to the main platform that is seen in Der Riese's mainframe. However, the teleporter is damaged and suffers a malfunction causing the group to arrive in the late 1960s in Germany. The normal zombies and hellhounds have returned, but a new zombie called the Gas Zombie makes its debut here. The Gas Zombie is a swift zombie that runs around on all fours and explodes in a cloud of Nova-6 gas which blurs the players screen and inflicts damage to their health. They are naked except for a pair of ripped pants and have a sickly green skin which is caused by the effects of Nova-6. Gas Zombies can be quite sneaky and difficult to find as they stay close to the ground. The gas zombies only appear after the power has been activated. Rooms Lobby (starting room) This is the starting room. It is quite large and has plenty of room to run around. It also contains the teleporter "mainframe link." Quick Revive for 1500 points (500 points on solo), an M14 for 500 points, an Olympia for 500 points and a Mystery Box for 950 points spawn are located here. There are a total of four windows. There are 3 doors available for moving to new rooms and areas at the top right of the staircase, one to the left under the staircase and one directly ahead under the staircase which can not be opened until the power has been activated. It is not advised to stay here past round 5. There is also a meteor you can find in the corner of the room in a jar by the bottom window, if you hold the use button/key (F on PC, Square on PS3, X on 360) on all three of them you can listen to the new song "115", by Elena Siegman. A great strategy to use here is to shoot zombies with a whole magazine of pistol ammo in the legs, and then knife them. This is the best for points, usually getting you about 2,000 before you run out of ammo, but runs a higher risk of being overwhelmed by zombies.You can also see the mystery box from the far window near the Quick Revive. If you go to the window on the top floor and look towards the right, you can see a couple of portraits of a unknown person, like the one next to the portraits of the four main characters. Lower Hall This room is accessed by opening up the downstairs door of the Lobby. It is a fairly confined space, but with only two windows, it is very easy to hold out in here. An MPL for 1000 points and a Mystery Box spawn point are also in here. This room also has one of the few Fire Pit traps on the map. Alley This "room" is very tight and can be difficult to maneuver around, but it can be easy to defend. It is recommended to go by the side closest to the Back Room during a Hellhound round. Double Tap is located on the end closest to the starting area-and it's right by a Zombie spawn point. An AK-74u is also located in the Alley. Note that Zombies will jump down from the roof of the building very often. Watch everywhere, or you may find yourself overwhelmed. Even though this is one of the only ways to get to the power switch (The other being through the door to the right of the mainframe in the starting room), it is not advised that people who are new to Nazi Zombies should not go this way, for the reasons above. Back Room This room connects the Alley to the Stairwell down to Stage Right. It's suggested to get out of this room as fast as possible. There are two Zombie spawns located here, one Electroshock Defenses and a Mystery Box spawn point. This room consists of one the three meteors you can hold down the "use" button to listen to the new song. You will find the meteor next to one of the windows on a shelf next to a bunch of random black letters. Theater This is the largest room, but it can be very disorienting. Two Mystery Box spawns are located here. The Power Switch is located here too. The power switch is located near the teleporter. Claymores, an M16, the Bowie Knife and Juggernog can all be bought here. The only Teleporter is located on the Stage and must be linked to the mainframe in the Main Lobby every time before being used. With this teleporter, you teleport to the projector room, above the theater. Zombies spawn from the four windows in this large room and from numerous places on the ceiling and balconies. The podium on center stage has a Sentry Gun which can be activated for 1500 points and runs for approximately 30 seconds. NOTE: The Bowie Knife and Juggernog are almost right next to each other, so make sure you are buying the right perk/weapon. Dressing Room Dressing Room This room is a little larger then the Back Room. There are two windows, two Electroshock Defenses, and a Mystery Box spawn. The MP5K is also available for purchase off the wall in this room. This is the last room with a meteor in it to unlock the new song. By holding the 'use' button down on the meteor on a black table near one of the windows, this will unlock you the song, if you have already obtained the other two meteors. Watch out, because there is also a hole in the ceiling here, perhaps added to balance this side out with the left side (as the left side has the alley, where zombies can jump down from the roof). Foyer This is one of the larger rooms, and it has plenty of room to run around in. However, there are three windows in here. The second, and only other Sentry Gun on this map is located here. Speed Cola is also located here, along with an MP40 and the Stakeout. Upperhall This room is small and hard to maneuver around. However, there is a narrow hallway with an Electro-Shock Defense in it, making holding out in this room easy as long as there is a person covering the window that's behind the hallway and watching for the zombies that fall from the ceiling. There is a Mystery Box spawn and a PM63 here. Pack-a-Punch Room This room is only accessible via the Teleporter on the Stage. The Room is directly above the main floor entryway and is the Projection room for the Theater. It contains Grenades, the Pack-a-Punch Machine and the projector. This room is the only source of purchasable Grenades. The projector can be loaded with various film reels found in the random rooms. The film reels will project images on the theater screen, some will contain audio difficult to hear over the screams of the undead. If all players (excluding downed ones) take the Teleporter to this room at the same time the Zombies gather directly in front of the stage which is visible from the only window. After 30 seconds, the player will teleport out of it, possibly into a random room for a few seconds and then always back to the Main Lobby Telepad. Also on a table to the right of the Pack-a-Punch machine, there is a name tag that say Ludvig Maxis M.D, a book titled Edward Richtofen and fragments of the meteor Random Rooms The Random Rooms are, as they say, random. They sometimes contain a power up. Also sometimes a film roll will appear in the rooms. Dentist's Office There is also a room that looks like a dentists with a chair and large lights surrounding it. A tooth drill can be heard nearby. This seems to be one of the rooms in Verruckt. The film reel in this room is located on the metal stand next to the operating chair. Conference Room Another room resembles one of the rooms in the map "Five", possibly the film room that is seen through the windows, or a completely different area, there's also a vending machine, possibly Speed Cola, in the room as well. The film reel in this room is on the television in the middle of the room. This room helps prove the theory of time travel in the MDT machines. Samantha's Room This room contains a bed with a Monkey Bomb on it, an open toy chest in the corner, a chess table with a teddy bear sitting in front of it and also a wood carving of Der Riese with Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo and Richtofen on top of it as little dolls. This room is moderately disturbing as it takes place in a very subtle environment, yet it still brings unpleasant eeriness to the room. Samantha can be heard laughing and giggling along with other eerie voices whispering. A destroyed version of this room is also available to view in the level. The film reel is on the chess table. Samantha's Room (destroyed/zombified) The room's structure is the same except there is blood splattered everywhere. The room brings a more disturbing and frightening touch to the once lonely and slightly disturbing room. As you look around, you will realize everything has been disoriented and/or destroyed in an unpleasant way. Tables are knocked over, curtains are torn, etc. You will also see everything with strong blood-red tint. Also there is a pile of Teddy Bears covering the scale model of Der Riese with one big Teddy Bear over all. One of it's eyes is glowing red, possibly suggesting that it is possessed. The film reel is on the bed. Story The story in Kino der Toten is largely underdeveloped, but the mysterious writing on the wall reappears, leaving messages such as "Beware of the six!" and "The element is here." The latter quote obviously refers to Element 115, which is also what powers the teleporters, Pack-a-Punch machine, and the zombies in this map. It is currently unknown what "Beware of the six!" refers to, although it is thought that it refers to how the first Hellhound round starts around Level 6. Other players believe it refers to the new Gas Zombies which, upon combustion, create a cloud of Nova 6 gas. But other people think that it has something to do with fluffy as she was "test number 6" In the intro to Kino der Toten, Richtofen states that he was unaware that the MDT was capable of time travel. This, and other evidence (such as the comic), means that the four men have gone forwards in time. There are large banners with swastikas on the walls, which indicate that Kino der Toten is set in Germany in the 1960s. However, it is odd that around 20 years after the end of WWII, there are still swastikas on the walls. Kino der Toten may be set in a (fictional) abandoned Nazi theater/test site or, much more likely, East Germany. There are 4 film reels that when placed all together, they come to the conclusion that zombies weren't just used as dummies for experimenting with the teleporter, they were meant to be mind controlled. There are portraits of all four playable characters on the wall in one of the rooms in Kino der Toten, again adding to the theory that Samantha is controlling the fates of the four characters. When the player holds the action button while viewing a portrait, an amusing quote plays based on the character they are playing as, and the portrait they are looking at. What adds to the mystery, is a fifth portrait pertaining to an unknown person, as the figure is blacked out. There is writing behind the screen in the theater, to the right of the device, has symbols and the word projection which could relate to the story of Kino der Toten. Meteor Pieces The meteor pieces are an optional song that gets played once you find all of them. There are 3 pieces of the meteor 2 whole pieces and one in a glass container.The first one is at the beginning next to the window under the stairs in the glass case, second depends on which way you go if you open the top door headed to the stage the next meteor will be in th dressing room in the back on a desk with chairs blocking the view(against the wall between the chair and wall), that ones a whole piece, 3rd is in the room above the alley way, and their is a shelfs next to the window overlooking the alley and the window the zombies come out of on the right while overlooking the ally the shelf is right their and the meteor is sitting on the second shelf. Film Reels See: Kino der Toten Film Reels Strategy ﻿See: Kino der Toten/Strategies Quotes Main Article - Kino der Toten/Quotes '' Video thumb|300px|right|All radios and film reels. Doing them in this order plays the most possible known messages Trivia *In the starting room, if a player approaches the small glass globe with element 115 in it and presses X (Square for PS3, F for PC.), his character will say a phrase saying that they found element 115. *After every use, the Teleporter must cool down, then be re-linked to the mainframe, so it is recommended that all players use the teleporter at the same time. *A good strategy is for all players to take the teleporter to the Pack-A-Punch room, and the use their most useless weapon to kill the zombies that have gathered at the front of the stage. *The four playable characters look relatively the same from ''Call of Duty: World At War, with the exception of Takeo, who looks significantly older and has a mustache. The reason for this is undetermined, unless all four underwent accelerated aging when they went to the future, which is unlikely. Dempsey has also grown a beard, and is covered in more blood and dirt than the other three. *When playing solo, the Quick Revive machine will function as an auto-revive; when the player is downed by a zombie, the player will be put into Last Stand and receive Speed Cola (only until you get back up), in which the player wields the Mustang and Sally (Pack-A-Punched Colt M1911s). During this time zombies will begin to walk away from the player, and after about five seconds, the player will get back up again. The machine can be used for a total of three times before disappearing. This is most likely a feature Treyarch has put in to make it easier for people who are playing Nazi Zombies solo. *Whenever you turn on the power, even though the teleporter looks like it needs to be cooled down (The light bulb being colored red), it is actually ready to be linked up. *At the Mystery Box spawns, there is a map showing the cinema. It also shows the location of the mystery box; the location(s) are marked by green lights. Keep in mind that the location can be seen only after the power has been turned on. *The Pack-A-Punch machine on this map can only be accessed by teleporting to it. After a certain time you will be teleported back. A clock above the Pack-a-Punch machine will count down the time. *After opening the upstairs room and going behind the wall, the player can see text that says "The element is here" indicating that Element 115 is there. *Zombies can now jump down from the roof of the building instead of having to break through windows. *This is the map that was originally going to be in Map Pack 4 for Call of Duty: World at War but was canceled because its date was too close to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *A musical easter egg can be found by using the action button on three rocks of Element 115. One in the main room. One in the dressing room. And one in the small room at the top of the stairs by the alley. After activating all three rocks the song "115" by Elena Siegman starts plays, the theme of which is played when all players die on the map Der Riese. *After teleporting from the Pack-a-Punch room, the player might not directly go back to the mainframe, but will be teleported to random rooms. The player's weapon will be taken away while in the rooms, but the player can still move and jump. In rare cases, a power-up can spawn there. After about 5 seconds, the player will be teleported to the mainframe. One of these rooms looks like Verruckt before the zombie apocalypse, and another is believed to be Samantha's bedroom. The player can also hear Samantha's name be called out in the few seconds when the player is in the room. *It is known to be the Zombie characters as players can use the action button on the portraits to see what each individual character thinks of the others, and comment on how they've aged. *This is the first, and so far, only Nazi Zombie map available on the Wii. *There is always music playing on during the match. It is only possible to hear it when there are no Zombies on the map, due to the fact that it plays very quietly. It seems to be similar to the music played in the zombies pre-game lobby. *When playing in solo, the player's character is randomly chosen so that people can play as anybody. However, when playing in split-screen, the first player is Tank Dempsey and the second is Nikolai. *Note that occasionally the game can glitch and the mystery box will not spawn anywhere on the map. *In the Dressing Room, written on the wall it says, "Samantha Emilia Abigail". *After the player spawns, the player can open the room to the left and look at the books scattered on the floor. One of them says "Edward Richtofen". *Each of the random rooms has a different video reel that can be picked up and put into the projector to play audio, just like the radios in previous maps. *Once the power is turned on, a rumbling can be heard and pieces of the roof crumble. Zombies can jump through these holes and Gas Zombies crawl along the walls through them. *Both Kino der Toten and "Five" have the M14 and the Olympia in the starting area and the MPL in a close-by room. *There are two radios located on this map. One is located in the hanging chandelier in the theater and the other is located on a building (specifically, a Berlin wall guard tower) seen from the window in the alley closest to Double Tap. It can be seen using a sniper rifle. *In the theater room inside the first window on the left is a note that say IGNOMO JUBILUS which in Latin translates to a disgrace to, rejoicing. related video *The bar in the starting room contains several perk bottles, mainly Jugger-nog. *If the player is in split-screen, go to the Pack-A-Punch room, the clock on the wall above the PaP will read different for each player, it is unknown whether this happens in online games or with all clocks. *A glitch occurs on the door leading to the theater from the dressing room. Sometimes, if the player opens the door that leads to the theater, a random zombie will spawn and try to break through an "invisible" barrier. (Confirmed on Wii) *Another rare glitch is that a zombie will spawn in a random room after the player teleports from the Pack-A-Punch machine. (Confirmed on Wii) *If the player goes to the Dressing Room to the barrier being lit up with a greenish light, the player should be able to hear something thumping in one of those dressing crates. *If the player noclips out of the map, they will notice what appears to be a section of the Berlin Wall out front of the theater. Players can see a segment of the wall along with a guard tower. On the opposite side of the wall, players can see an East German television tower, the Fernsehturm. This suggests Kino der Toten takes place in West Berlin. It also possibly suggests that Kino der Toten is set in 1968, as said television tower is under construction (it was completed in 1969). *If a player no-clips out of the map and looks around like in Der Riese they will see a black box that has the teleporter images in it. Also if the player looks around, the player will see the random rooms they can be teleported to. (Ex. Samantha's Room, Verruckt, etc.) *There is writing on the wall that says "Beware of the Six", which is a possible reference to Nova 6. *In the Pack-A-Punch room, there is writing on a bulletin board that reads "Durchhalten, Männer, wir machen sie fertig" which translates to "Hold on, men, we finish them." *Sam's pre-destroyed room has a small table with a teddy bear sitting at it. On the table, are orange, red, blue, and green bottles. These are supposed to be Double Tap, Juggernog, Quick Revive, and Speed Cola bottles, respectively. *In the loading screen of Kino der Toten, there is a sheet of paper containing comic like pictures of the four Call of Duty: World at War Zombie maps. However, there are small differences between them and the actual pictures from Call of Duty: World at War. *In the staircase connecting the back room with the Theater (Accessible via the Alley), under the stairs, there is an open chest. In this chest is a small pod, containing an alien-like figure, viewable through a small window. However, on the middle of the stage, you can see plenty more of these and get a closer look. (See HERE) *In Der Riese at the box spawn in the "Animal Testing Laboratory" a picture of a Nazi Theater can be seen on the board on the wall. A possible reference to Kino Der Toten. *The fact that the MP40 is the only WWII-era gun (besides M1911) in Kino Der Toten might be a reference to the film Inglourious Bastards where a group of Alliedsoldiers massacre Nazi officers in a movie theater with MP40s. *There are posters of what appears to be ads for a film called "Die Bismark." The Bismark was an actual ship, a German super-battleship that was sunk in 1941. *Note that when 'Fire Sale' is active, two more Ray Guns are available in the mystery box, when originally there are only two when 'Fire Sale' is not active, so this will give an opportunity for all players to have the Ray Gun. *In one of the rooms with a meteor fragment, there are discarded sign letters on the floor. If you look carefully, you can see that someone attempted to spell out something. The letters have spelled out "Hattan Down". This can be interpreted as "Manhattan Down". *If the player goes to the window (not the zombie barrier) next to the mystery box spawn in the courtyard and looks in it, they will see a room with a door that has a hole in it. If the player looks in the hole they may hear whispering, or they may hear a strange noise that will stay around for a while. *There have been some reports of obtaining the Wunderwaffe DG-2 from the Mystery Box in this level. *It is suggested that Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Edward Richtofen are teleported through time from the comic at the beginning if the player looks at it, it shows them at all the WaW maps and them activating a teleporter at Der Reise and going through time. This is proved by the fact that when the player(s) start the game, they will see and hear a lightning, that is similar to the lightning when teleporting. Category:Nazi Zombies